


On the Train to Glasgow

by Milich96



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Basil is pissed he has to worked with the enemy, Ratigan is jelous, The rescuers au, also we are going to ignore the timeline thank you, and made just to have fun, it works better if you don't ask any question and just accept this au is bogus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milich96/pseuds/Milich96
Summary: The Rescuer Aid Society has been around for years, helping mice all around the word. What if two of its members were also two major characters in another Disney's important movie? And what would happen if they had to work together to solve a new case? Why don't you find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraPain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPain/gifts).



> Just a small onshot fic I wrote for my friend's au. If you want to know a little more about it. look through my tag on tumblr ^^ (https://milich96.tumblr.com/tagged/the-rescuers-au)  
> I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.

In the end, no matter how much Basil had complained, screamed and fought against it, they had managed to catch the last train for Glasgow. From what the Rescue Aid Society had told them, the mission would have been as easy one. Just find the stolen jewels from the Scottish ambassador’s safe. It was maybe even too simple for an incredible mind like Basil’s, but no one had accepted the case and frankly? He was bored. Nothing interesting had happened in London in a while, and a change of air may be good for him. Now, if only Ratigan had not accepted as well, everything would have been fine! Why did the society like him so much? He wasn’t even a mouse! Was everybody blind? Were they all under a spell? Okay, maybe the rat was charismatic and knew how to sweet talk people into doing what he wanted (and Basil knew that well), but he was still of another specie!!! He shouldn’t have even been accepted into a place reserved to MICE. It must have been a joke on Basil’s expanses. It must have been! The fact that we had been designed as the Irish ambassador was rich as well. Ireland never had one, they never asked to have one, but now that London had Basil, suddenly they wanted one? Yeah right. It must have been that rat who planned it all. Typical of him. 

In any case, it was too late to complain now. The train was already in movement, and Ratigan had shown no sign in letting him get off before reaching their destination. All the mouse could do, was to stare out of the window and don’t talk. It could have been almost an enjoyable trip; had they not have been positioned in one of the smallest cabins on the train. Even if it had not been the smallest, Ratigan’s size made it look as if it was. Their knees were always almost touching, he could feel the rat’s breath for how close there were, and his cologne impregnated the place so much, Basil had been able to catalog all the elements it was made of and where it had been made (Pine, cedar and a touch of blood orange. France, Marseilles). A strong and indecent smell, perfect for an indecent criminal. That was another thing that bothered the detective: why did no-one at the society believed him when he told them Ratigan was a criminal? He had proof against him. Okay, maybe they weren’t strong ones, but they were a lot! But nothing. Everybody believed he was a math professor. And yeah, that was partially true, at least during the week. But he still could have been the Napoleon of Crime during the weekend!! Whatever. Those fools didn’t deserve his genius anyway. He was on his own, like always.

“You seem quite thoughtful, dear. Something on your mind?” why did he have to talk? Didn’t he know how trains worked? No one should start a conversation with anyone at any cost. It was incredibly annoying and rude. That’s why Basil limited himself to huff and turn his head even more away from the professor.

Ratigan must have thought of this action as a test, because he started talking again.

“I’m afraid to say your promise to doctor Dawson will be broken. We’ll arrive at Glasgow only at 9, too late to get back to London in time for dinner.” Basil had said those words to his dear friend soon after accepting the case, when he still didn’t know Ratigan would have come as well.

“It wasn’t a promise. It’s more of an inside joke between us”

The rat tightened his jaw a little before speaking.

“How sweet. May I know what is this joke you and your new partner share?” Why was he getting angry at such a silly thing?

“It’s just what Mary always says to him when we have to leave for a new case. Be home before dinner” Basil answered in an annoyed tone. He didn’t have anything against Mary, she was a nice woman. Only a little too clever for his taste. But after all, it wasn’t him who she shared the bed with.

“And who is now this lady? Never knew you fancied the fair sex”

“I don’t. She’s Dawson’s fiance. They met during one of our cases and hit it off right away. Augh, why am I even telling you all of this? …. And what’s up with that smile now?” The other’s mood had, in fact, changed as soon as Mary’s relationship had been defined. From positively pissed he had become quite calm, cheerful even.

“Oh, nothing in particular. I’m just happy one of my suspicions had been proven wrong.”

The detective was quite curious to know what he was talking about, but decided not to ask.

“Whatever, I wish to continue the trip without hearing your annoying voice. Keep quiet and move your legs. Their touching me”

“Dearest, the cabin is small” said the other with a sweet smile on his lips. “Where do you want me to go?”

Basil was tempted to answer the question, but restrain himself. He merely re-positioned himself to be as far as possible to the rat. It was going to be a long adventure. He didn’t need to start a fight right at the beginning of it.


	2. Rainy arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we left, Basil and Ratigan where still on the train. Now we first see them bickering in their room at the local inn, and then on their way to where the robbery took place. I wonder if Basil will stop being such a prick to his lovely travelling companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this second chapter took so much time to come. I've been busy with my master and I'm still trying to figure out how some scene are going to play out. I have a rough plan for the future, but we'll see how things will go. Thank you for reading ^^

“You’re being obnoxious. Looking out of the window, when you know quite well there’s nothing outside!”

“There’s the inn’s garden which is quite lovely. Wonderful peonies.” Said with a calm smile the rat.

“You’ve been looking and those peonies for 2 hours now. What is it so interesting about them?”

“Why do you care what I deem as interesting or not?” Ratigan moved slowly from the window to go and sit on the other chair in front of the detective. The room they shared was quite big, with a fireplace but a single wedding bed. When Basil saw that he had immediately asked for another place where to spend the night, but all the other rooms were already taken. The math professor simply smiled and thanked God for that little present.

“I don’t.” huffed the smaller rodent, slouching on the chair even more. “I’m just bored to death. It’s been raining all afternoon. I just want it to stop so I can go and investigate the crime scene.”

“WE can go and investigate, dear" After all, they both had been assigned to the case, whether Basil liked it or not.

“… if you really think you can come with me-”

“Oh, I am coming. “

“OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARE!”

* * *

Reaching Macmicedom’s summer mansion would have been easy, if the carriage hadn’t got stuck in the mud, if it hadn’t been pouring rain like it was the universal flood, and if his “partner” wasn’t mocking him for being completely soaked to the bone.

The detective had to admit that going out in that weather, without an umbrella, hadn’t been one of his best idea. In his defence, he didn’t think they were going to do the last mile by foot, and his trusty old raincoat had never let him down before. Evidently there were moths in the inn’s closet, or maybe those large holes had been made by one of his enemies. Probably Ratigan. That rat loved to see him struggle. It wouldn’t have been too difficult for that villain to take a pair of scissors and-

“Would you stop being stubborn and get under here at once?” said the professor, holding his umbrella over both their heads. Basil immediately shifted away, returning to catch directly the rain.

“Why? So you can stab me as I get closer? No, thank you”

“You little.. You’re going to catch pneumonia this way. Why didn’t you bring an umbrella, like I told you?” huffed the bigger rodent.

“My raincoat is more than fine”

“It’s so old, it doesn’t fit you anymore! Look at its sleeves, they end at your elbow. Please Basil, you would be of no need if you get ill.”

The detective kept on marching ahead. He had to admit the offer of a shelter was nice, and his nose was getting a little runny… but the thought of sharing a close space with that villain AGAIN was way too annoying to accept it.

“My health is none of your business! We’re almost there anyway. Let’s go.”

Ratigan sighed and went back to following the mouse. Basil may have been a genius, but he was also a huge pain in the ass sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's how Basil looks at the end of the chapter : https://milich96.tumblr.com/post/185517570597/disaster-vs-distinguished-gay


	3. The Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil investigates the room where the robbery took place, while Ratigan charms the staff into telling him all they know

Macmicedom’s summer mansion was enormous. It was located in the countryside, half an hour away from the nearest town. Between cooks, maids, butlers and gardeners there were little under 65 mice in it. Despite this, no one seemed to have seen something the day of the robbery. Interesting. There were two possibilities then: either the thief had been invisible, or someone was lying. Basil was leaning more towards the second option.

Ratigan had the task to interrogate most of the staff, while Basil took care of examining the crime scene. By inspecting the room better, the detective ruled out the possibility of this being an outsider work. It was too immaculate: there were no paw prints, not a thing was misplaced (according to the head butler). The safe had been opened without struggle, showing no signs of tools been used. I must have been someone who had the keys for it and knew when there weren’t witnesses around. This narrowed down the suspects to 5 mice: the head butler and his second in command, the head maid, Mr. and Mrs. Macmicedom. All of them seemed to still be in possess of their own keys, but that didn’t rule out the possibility of someone making a copy of them. It would have been a tough case, hadn’t been for the probability of the jewels still been hidden in the building itself.

In fact, because of the awful weather, no one had left the mansion: food was delivered twice a week by a courier and there had not been any evident need to go outside recently. The police had already searched all the staff rooms, finding nothing.

“Predictable” commented Basil. “No thief, who had the ability to steal highly secured jewels, would then hide them under their own bed. No, the suspect certainly put them somewhere unexpected, somewhere no one would ever look.”

“Your library?” Basil turned his head so fast, Ratigan could swear he heard a _crack_

“My library is lovely. And what are you doing here? Don’t you have suspects to question?” said in an acid tone the mouse.

“Your library is a mess. I wonder how you find the books you’re looking for, most of the time. Do you still keep Maucer near Rautelaire?”

“I find everything because my order has a logic. Your small mind simply can’t grasp it.” The professor sneered at the comment. “And no, I added some other author between them. A certain Toscar Welshe. You’d love him: he’s so pretentious I thought you were one of his muses.” Having said that the detective went back searching for clues, while his companion remained at the door.

“As the commissioner said, no one saw or heard anything. All windows at the first floor are intact, and no door was forced open. The robber is probably one of the staff”

“Congratulations! You reached this conclusion only an hour after I did”

“Gloat all you want dearest, but I know something you couldn’t find out just by looking at the safe.” This comment made the mouse turn around again, this time slower. The rat’s smile was charmingly insufferable. He obviously had left the phrase linger just to have the other full attention before continuing.

“I talked to more or less 30 mice, and you wouldn’t believe how many didn’t even know what was stolen. They thought we were here for a mere 10’000 pounds. Apparently the choice to have the jewels here had been made the same day Mr Macmicedom left Edinburgh. This does exclude the possibility of a planned work, doesn’t it?”

“Apparently” hissed Basil through his teeth. He was angry the other had found such important information before him. He should have been the one to question the suspects, but the rain had darkened his mood and he was in no way able to confront other mice.

“Of course,” pointed out Ratigan “some of them may be lying, but I’m positively sure many of them were truthful. In any case, I’m done here for the day. Are you coming back to the inn as well?”

The smaller rodent looked at room a last time, before marching off and leaving his nemesis behind. It was getting darker outside, and the only thing worse than being under the rain was being under the rain at night.

He remembered to take an umbrella for the way back, kindly offered by one of the mansion’s butlers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days. This is my brain telling me I'll be quiet for months now haha  
> I have this image of Basil being incredibly untidy, but in his mess he finds everything.  
> The writers I mentioned are Chaucer and Baudelaire but in the mice world. I didn't know who to add for the third one, then I remembered I have a mouse oc who is a writer lol ( https://milich96.tumblr.com/tagged/toscar-welshe ) he's also heavily based off Oscar Wilde, so it's perfect haha 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
